Color print engines employing multiple color modules exist within the prior art that have parameters such as process control set-points, control rates, calibrations, timing parameters and maximum density levels for each color module that typically, are set to a predetermined level at initialization. However, the optimum values for these parameters can differ for each color module and the same parameter can vary over time. These prior art systems typically provide parameter values for each color module during initialization. In order to change these initial settings, manual intervention is usually required. Once the parameters are initialized, the settings or personality of each color module is established. This manual intervention requires skilled effort on the part of machine operators and can result in less than optimum performance of the color print engine. Accordingly, there is a need within the prior art for automated techniques that initialize and update these parameters.
In view of the foregoing discussion, there remains a need within the art for an automated system and method for providing process controls, calibrations, and timing parameters to provide superior control for each color module.